His biggest secret
by coralata
Summary: When the MCRT is called to a crime scene, Tim McGee knows: his so carefully protected secret is in danger to be discovered. But knowing this secret also means mortal danger. What will happen if it really comes to light? Can he protect his team, while finding the murderer of his best friend? Teamfic with focus on McGee. Elf!McGee
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This fic was inspired by Gibbs calling McGee "Elflord" and it grew out of my own twisted mind. It takes place in a world were the lord of the ring isn't a book but was reality thousands of years ago. It isn't really a crossover, it is a NCIS fic with it's canon characters and some originals. There will be some mentions of Tolkiens charakters. So it will be AU. _**

**_I am still contemplating if I will continue that story so let me hear what you think! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or LOTR_**

**PROLOG**

He was running through the snow. His feet leaving next to no trail. If it wasn't for the steady red stream that was running down his leg onto the untouched white ground, there wouldn't have been any trace of his path. As it were, bloodied footprints marked his way through the woods. But that wasn't his concern at the moment, nor was the shot wound in his lower body. He would heal with time, faster than any mortal would heal. It wasn't his worst wound either, there had been many other worse than that one. He had fought in many wars and knew how it felt to be near death. Fortunately he had always recovered.

He had been a soldier, he still was really, fighting for a place in this modern world for himself and his people. There weren't many of his kin left nowadays and less even who lived in the outside world amongst humans. He himself only knew about twenty. Sent out by their king into the world of men, learning and watching the developments of science and technology. For that was what could one day be their death. That and exposure. No one knew that they existed. Their race forgotten, being buried in the world of myth.

There had been a time, when men and elves stood side by side, fighting for the good in this world. But with conquering evil, the men turned against each other demanding of the elves to chose a side. Seeing no good in either choice the King ordered his people to leave the lands of men and stay in the realm of elves. Millennia passed while elves stuck to themselves. Defending their sanctuary but letting the people in the outside world live their lives none the wiser. And then the elves learned of another great war, the outcome deciding not only about the life or death of millions of humans but also of elves. That was when the king ordered his soldiers to join the human forces disguised as humans themselves and help the good people to win against their joined enemy. He himself was one of them. It had been a shock to see the outside world, nothing was like it had been thousands of years before. There were weapons they hadn't even dreamed of and they knew while in their forest time didn't pass at all, in the rest of Arda it seemed to fly more than ever.

It was decided when the war was won, that a few elves stayed behind to study the ways of humans and report back to their folk of the changes in the outside world. Only to watch and not to interfere. But as it was the elves that staying behind settled in their roles as humans and became successful in their chosen life earning a lot of money and some becoming leaders in the world of men.

He didn't stay behind. He went home to his family, to protect his people and his king from people trespassing the borders of their realm. No mortal was allowed into the forest where the firstborn dwelled. The humans viewed their sanctuary as a nature reserve in the middle of what they called North America. For the men it was against law to enter the wood, that was once Greenwood the Great. And no one ever did. Every human that crossed the borders had to fight through unattainable forest, the trees protecting their old friends the elves.

Oh how he wished to see one of those trees in the the forest he currently was in, but here the trees didn't speak to him like those at home would, these trees were young and only knew the cruelty of the humans who chopped them down for their own benefit. There was no help to seek from them. So all he could do was run, run and hope that the men following him were slower than him. He could hear the heavy footfalls of his hunters and the occasional dog bark.

If he were alone he would have climbed the trees and left his pursuers behind. But he wasn't. He looked down at the woman in his arms unconscious. She hadn't as much as steered since he had found her. Her cries of agony drawing him into this man-made forest in the first place.

He had been on the way to an old childhood friend who lived in the capitol of this land, working with computers. He never had understood the concept of those, but Tim was quiet good with them he had heard. For 60 years he hadn't seen him, no time at all for elves. He was mere 100 years older than Tim and therefore they always stuck together in childhood and later in their training as soldiers. Tim always was more an academic than a soldier though, much to his fathers dismay, who had been the march-warden of their realm for many years.

When there was the opportunity to learn new things Tim decided that there was nothing more he wanted than to learn everything the humans could teach him. He hadn't come back home once. Therefore he was on his way to his old friend when he heard the cry of a woman, far too quite and far away that anyone, except for him, could hear her. Knowing he would regret either choice he made, he cursed a rather unelven-like curse and followed the screams that became louder and louder.

He was in his human disguise designed by the Lady Galadriel and Gandalf the white themselves many years back. It slowed him down immensely and his vision was nearly as bad as that of a human. His strength reduced to a little more than that of a trained man. Only his hearing remained intact. He hated being handicapped, but it was necessary to look and behave like every other man. He wore clothes he hadn't worn since the great war and was armed only with one elven knife. Nonetheless he went on only guided bye the sound of screams that although he drew nearer became lesser and fainter. He hoped he wouldn't come too late.

And then he saw them: about six men standing in a circle around what looked like a bundle of blue cloths but he knew it was the woman he had heard. She didn't move but he could hear her faint breath. Not too late then. In lack of a better plan he approached the band of men and stuck his knife into the neck of the nearest one, before any of them even knew what had befallen them.

The others recovered faster than he had thought after the shock of seeing their friend falling down and fought with the strength of trained soldiers. For that was what they were, he thought, recognising their clothing as uniforms.

He would have won, if it wasn't for one fatal mistake. Seeing a gun in his opponent hands he didn't recognise it as a threat. At home there weren't any firearms, so it was a foreign concept for him having only seen the arms used in the great war that were much larger than that one. First he heard the shot and then felt immense pain spreading through his stomach. He fell to his knees right beside the woman, who wore the same uniform those man wore, and letting go of his only weapon. Thinking that the wound would kill their opponent, the remaining men went to their fallen comrade leaving them out of sight.

But the elf knew how to block out pain mentally and so he did. With all his strength he lifted the unconscious woman and left as quietly as he could. After a few seconds he heard the first shouts of shock and then the men following him. Leaving all precautions behind he ran as fast as he could without even considering his wound. There he was running in a foreign forest, for the life of the woman in his arms. He didn't know the way out so he orientated himself on the stars shining through the branches of the leafless trees. While looking up into the sky he didn't see the approaching cliffs. Only in the last moment he could halt himself or he would have fallen into the roaring river below. He couldn't go left or right either, not with the woman that is. There were large rocks in his way. He was trapped. He had been in perilous situations before, but never had he been that defenceless. He ran back to the treeline but it was in vain for in that moment a dog came running towards him his teeth bared reminding him of the wargs he had encountered many times in his life. He was pushed to the ground buy a big mass of dog loosing the hold on the woman in his arms.

And then he saw the men, approaching him with angry glares. One of them lifting his gun aiming at his head the last thing he heard was the gunshot and then there was nothing.

He had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So someone told me, if I use LotR as background it is a LotR crossover but with an original story. Thank you for telling me. :) So here we go with the first capter of this LotRCrossover sorry for confusing you._

**Chapter 1**

McGee woke with a start. The gunshot still ringing in his ears. He couldn't really remember what his dream had been about, but his heart still drummed with fear. Being a federal agent, he was accustomed to guns, but never in his life was hearing a gunshot as horrible as that one in his dream.

Getting up he went to the bathroom to cool his heated skin with some water. He looked at his reflection. His bright green eyes staring at him with the fear that still lingered in his body. No dream had ever affected him like this one. No, that wasn't true actually. There had been a time he had had dreams that left him sweating and screaming. But those hadn't been dreams, those had been visions. His eyes went wider than they had been before. What if this dream had actually been a vision? But he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. No it couldn't be. Since he lived amongst men he didn't have any visions. Not when Kate died, not when Director Shepard died, never. He believed that it was probably thanks to the pills he took to disguise himself. He eyed the objects in question sitting there on his sink in a bottle of Tylenol. He hated them and loved them at the same time, for they were the reason he could live the life he always wanted, but also changed the aspects of his body that he liked the most. Like his pointed ears and his graceful bearing, that was natural for every elf, but not as natural for a human. And that was what he wanted to imitate. So he stumbled through his life looking as clumsy as he felt. One would think in 60 years you would become accustomed to your body, but he had the sinking feeling that that never would be the case for him.

The feeling of dread hadn't left him when he entered NCIS. Fortunately no one was there when he arrived. He always liked to be the first of team Gibbs to arrive. The second to come in was Ellie. Their new Probie, she didn't even look up at him only muttering a "Hi McGee" and as soon as she was seated she was eating. Probably already her second breakfast. He swore she somehow had Hobbit blood in her veins.

He himself settled for a coffee. He couldn't have eaten anything even if he'd wanted to. That sparked her interest. "Not hungry this morning?" Tim just shook his head but didn't say anything. She just frowned and took a large bite from her cinnamon roll.

Tony chose exactly that moment to stroll into the bullpen, a big smile plastered over his face. He looked expectantly to McGee fishing for an opener to tell the latest story of his late night escapades. But Tim just wanted to be left alone and did his best to ignore him.

"What's got your knickers in a twist this morning Mcboring?"

Tim sighed at the nickname. "Nothing, just not my day."

"Oh bad date last night? Or none at all?"

"Life isn't just about dates, Tony"

"Isn't it? Well I had one last night..."

"Tony I don't want to hear it!"

Tony looked shocked at his normally calm partner. But couldn't respond, because in that moment their boss walked into the bullpen. "Three dead in Shenandoah. Come on lets go!"

The crime scene was already swarmed by rangers and local police when they arrived. In the distance he could hear Ducky lecturing Palmer to drive carefully on the snow covered road.

"What do we've got?" Gibbs asked the Sheriff.

"Three bodies. One Petty Officer Madeleine Black, Petty Officer first Class James Schmidt and one John Doe. Looked like it was a hell of a fight."

Gibbs only stared the Gibbs stare at him. "McGee witnesses, Tony pictures, Bishop Bag and Tag."

"On it boss" Came the answer of the three subordinates. McGee made his way to the wanderers who stood at the side of the scene and looked as if they may faint.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS." He showed them his badge. "You found the bodies?" He asked them.

While he took their statements, he listened in on Tony and Ellie.

"Looks like our John Doe was attacking the Petty Officers and they were defending themselves. Black shot him into the head but had lost too much blood to make it out."

"Yes, " he heard Ducky say. "our dear Petty Officer Black likely bled to death, she only died a few hours ago whereas the men are dead longer."

"God, what an end lying beside two dead bodies and too weak to call help."

"She probably wasn't concious in the end, Tony. It is pretty cold out here."

"Well at least we've got the murder weapons."

When Tim was finished with his task, he went over to the others, wanting to see the scene for himself. First he looked at Tony and then to the evidence bag he held in his hand, which held a knife. His heart stopped for a moment. He knew that knife, it looked exactly like his! And there was only one other person, who possessed it's twin. His eyes flickered over to the dead bodies on the ground and stuck at one familiar face that he hadn't seen for 60 years. Callon his best friend of old. His heart clenched in despair, he couldn't breath!

"Hey McGee!" He heard Tony's voice far away. "Could you work your little geeky magic to identify our John Doe?" Tony teased but stopped when he saw Mcgee's face. "McGee, everything alright?"

Nothing is alright. Tim thought, nothing will ever be alright again.

Tony looked at McGee with concern. He seemed to be off this morning and now he looked as if he was about to puke. And with that thought, he saw Tim falling to the ground and retching out what little he had in his stomach. In an instant Tony was by his partners side.

"Ducky!" He called for the ME. At Tony's alarmed cry not only Ducky but also Ellie, Palmer and Gibbs came running to the agents on the ground.

"Whatever happened?" Ducky asked concerned.

"He just collapsed Ducky"

"He has been off since this morning."

"Maybe I ate something bad yesterday." Came the weak reply from McGee.

"Or you are coming down with something you are awfully pale." Ducky observed.

"Return with Ducky and Palmer to NCIS we will finish here."

"Boss I'm fine!" McGee protested.

"I don't care what you think do as you are told!"

McGee winced. His boss really sounded like his father sometimes.

At NCIS Abby came running to them in a hurry. "McGee, McGee, Tony told me what happened are you alright?"

And he found himself in a bone crushing Abby-hug.

"I'm alright Abs. Probably something I ate." He lied and winced when she so trustingly bought his lie.

"Aw poor Timmy! I'm going to make you one of my aunties special recipes... "

But Tim didn't hear her, in that moment Ducky and Palmer brought the body bags into autopsy and he could literally feel in which one his old friend rested. Ignoring Abby he left for the bullpen. He had to decide what to do. He couldn't tell his partners, but he couldn't treat this case like every other case either. He knew the others thought that Callon was the villain and the other victims merely defended themselves, but Callon would never kill another person without a reason. So there was more to it than met the eye. And when that meant that the killer was still out there, he ought to do something. But what and how, he did not know.

He waited for the others to return. And in the meantime he looked into the Petty Officers. Black hadn't been long in the navy, just finished her training. She and Schmidt were stationed on the Greyhound together. What the hell had Callon to do with them. Shouldn't he be in Greenwood? McGee was tired and all he wanted to do was to go to bed and led this horrible day behind him.

"McGee!" Tim straightened abruptly at his boss's voice. "News to the John Doe?"

McGee only hesitated a short moment but Gibbs caught on. "No boss! Nothing!" He said too fast and acted too sure of himself.

Gibbs felt that Tim was lying, but why, he didn't know. Letting the matter go for another time he settled behind his desk. "Let Abby look into it." He said in a gruff voice.

Tim was relieved he wouldn't have to come up with explanations and Abby wouldn't find anything, because Callon didn't exist in the mortal world. With that thought he continued with the background check for the other victims. Not noticing the strange glances he received of the others, especially Gibbs.

Hours later Gibbs went down to Abby. "What do you've got Abs?"

But Abby ignored him, what alarmed him more than anything she could have done.

"Abby what did you find? Do you know who our John Doe is?"

Abby just shook her head. "It is too early for any DNA results. Fingerprints didn't come up with any match, though the only fingerprints on the murder weapon were his. Ballistics on the gun haven't been finished yet." She said with a monotone voice.

"Then what is it Abs?"

"He had that with him." She gestured to the desk before her.

"A book, Abs?"

"It looks like a diary of some sorts." She confirmed.

"It only looks?"

"Well I don't know for sure, it isn't written in Latin letters, nor is it English or any other common language, if that were the case the computer would have decoded it by now."

"Abs!" Gibbs warned.

"Everything is written in that strange code except for one thing." She opened the book on the bookmark she had put there and showed him what she had discovered. Gibbs didn't let on that what he saw troubled him, but inside his gut clenched painfully.

He looked at the name Timothy McGee in neat handwriting and beneath that his agents address in Silversprings. He was about to storm upstairs and confront McGee, when Abby called him back.

"What?!" He said in anger, but regretted his tone as soon as he saw Abby's face.

"There is more. The knife the murder weapon, that is. I saw it before." She hesitated. "A few years back when I was still involved, you know, with Tim, I saw it in his flat. He doesn't know I saw it, it was in his bedside table. I don't know why. I was searching for a hanky I didn't want to snoop! But when I saw it, I had to examine it. It was, it is so beautiful. It looked handmade and old. I love old things, Gibbs. I really didn't want to pry. And now, I am accusing McGee of owning a murder weapon." She was stopped by Gibbs who hugged her. "It's okay Abs we are going to figure this out." With that he was out of the door.

Tony was startled from his half sleep, when Gibbs stormed into the bullpen. "Where is McGee?" He barked.

"He went home. Ducky told him he should rest in case it is the flue or something. What's the matter?"

But Gibbs didn't say anything he just grabbed his gun and badge and made for the elevator.

"Nice talking to you Boss!" Tony called after him. When he couldn't see Gibbs anymore he turned to Ellie, who just shrugged with her shoulders. Curious he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Tim was sitting on his desk at home and staring at his computer. He needed to invent a background story for his friend, lest he would be buried as a John Doe. Tim shuddered. Nothing was less honourable for an elf than being buried in a dank muddy grave. He would have to inform his father, but was too much of a coward to do that just now.

God how difficult it was to built a sound background story. Abby would have been much better doing this than him, and worse it had to withstand her scrutiny. Come on you are an author! He told himself, but he couldn't just come up with a plausible story.

It wasn't the first time he had to do this. He himself had different identities before he became Timothy McGee. He usually took the identities of dead people and altered their background a little bit to fit his life. But this time he hadn't enough time to do it this way, so he had to make something up. And fast.

When he heard a sharp knock on the door, his heart stopped for a moment. Was that his father, did he already know? He closed the software as fast as he could and went to the door, looking through the peep hole. Not seeing anyone he reluctantly opened the door.

"Boss!" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Without asking if he could come in, Gibbs bypassed Tim and went into the small flat.

"You alone McGee?"

"Uhm yes?"

"Did I interrupt something?"

He asked with a glance at Tim's computer. "No boss, is something wrong?"

"You tell me!"

McGee paled. "No nothing wrong here." But it didn't come out as sure as Tim hoped for.

"You are lying to me! You were lying to me in the bullpen, you were lying straight to my face." With that Gibbs face came as near to his face as he could without actually touching McGee.

"I don't like being lied to!"

Tim backed away and stumbled onto his sofa. "What do you want?" He asked voiceless. He hadn't thought Gibbs had caught up with his lies, but never underestimate Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"I want the truth!"

Tim just shook his head. "I... can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't!"

"McGee I know you knew our John Doe, or that he knew you at least!"

Tim looked up alarmed. "How?"

Gibbs shook his head. "That's not how it works, you give me answers, then I will answer your questions."

"Boss I can't!"

"Why? What is keeping you from doing your job?"

Tim met his boss's eyes. "Many things."

"Someone threatening you?"

McGee wanted to deny this accusation vehemently, but actually couldn't. He had been told before his departure into the mortal world, that if he told someone about elves he would be punished severely by the orders of the King. If it was execution or centuries in the vaults beneath the palace hadn't been specified. Although it was clear that he would be shunned and the man or woman who had been told, would probably meet an unexpected death, too great was the fear of discovery.

So Tim didn't answer instead he contemplated how much of the truth he could tell without being charged with treason by his people. He took a deep breath.

"I can't tell you everything. But I'll try to answer your questions as truthfully as I can." He promised. "But please don't pry any further." He pleaded.

Gibbs saw the inner battle of the younger man, and decided that it would be best to go on with what his agent had to offer for now. But inside he was fuming no one threatened his kids! "Okay, lets start at the beginning. Do you know our John Doe?"

"Yes, I do."

"What's his name?"

"Callon."

Gibbs brow furrowed at the strange name. "Surname?"

McGee shook with his head.

"Where do you know him from?"

"'We grew up together, we were best friends."

"I'm sorry Tim." Gibbs sounded genuine, McGee didn't say anything just looked down at his hands.

"You recognized him at the crime scene, why didn't you say anything?"

"I couldn't"

"Why not? Right not that question," he said as McGee just shook his head again. "Have you seen him recently?"

"No, I haven't seen him in years. He isn't from around these parts. I didn't know he was here until I saw him lying dead on the ground." Tim's heart started to pound in his ears and he was about to hyperventilate while he thought back to that moment.

"Calm down! Tim." Gibbs' command grounded him, but he couldn't hold the tears in his eyes.

"What of his murder weapon?"

"What of it?"

"Abby said it belongs to you."

Tim was surprised. "How?"

"She saw it here. So how came he by it, if you haven't seen him for years?"

"It isn't my knife."

"McGee Abby has a very good memory for those things."

"No, I mean, yes she has, but it isn't mine. It just looks like mine. Just a minute."

With that he disappeared into his bedroom. After only seconds he came out again with a thin box in hand. He gave it to Gibbs, who opened it at once. Inside the box on dark green satin lay a knife that looked exactly like the murder weapon, but obviously wasn't.

"That really is a beautiful knife I haven't really paid attention to the other one. May I?"

He asked permission to hold it! He never asks permission, Tim thought. Startled he gave his permission.

This knife obviously meant something to Tim, so Gibbs thought it better to handle it with respect, other than that he recognized fine craftsmanship when he saw it. Upon lifting it he looked surprised to McGee. "It is lighter than I had thought it would be, but perfectly balanced. I've never seen that material before." He observed. He also recognized it as a weapon and not a tool. "Where do you've got it from?"

"It was a present from my father. Callon and I got one each when we came off age. They are twins except for a part of the inscription."

Gibbs looked closer and could make out the same signs like in the diary graved into the back of the blade.

"What does it say? Can you read it?"

McGee nodded. "It is a blessing and my name."

"What language and writing is it?"

At that question Tim closed up again. "I have told you already too much."

"Why can't you tell me? Who is threatening you? You know what ever it is, you can tell me, we are going to protect you!"

"Boss, please I can't!" He pleaded.

"Alright, one last question. Why did he kill those people?"

"He didn't! I mean it was his knife and all and maybe he did really kill that guy. But he isn't a killer! He would not fight against someone without a reason, he is an honourable el... man. If he killed them it was in self defence!"

"McGee I know he was your friend but everything points into the direction of him being the attacker. Schmidt was stabbed from behind."

"He isn't a killer!"

Gibbs sighed. He knew it wouldn't help to try to convince him of the opposite, not when he himself felt as if there was something off. Gibbs placed the knife back into its box and stood up.

"Come on McGee, pack the things you need!"

"Boss?"

"You are staying at mine until this is over."

McGee shook his head. "I'm not in danger. This thing I can't tell you, it has nothing to do with our case, I swear!"

"Doesn't matter, you will come with me."

"Boss!"

"Now, McGee!"

At that Tim sprung up and hurried to follow his Boss's orders.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sooo I finally found the time to update :D yay! unfortunately this will be the first and last update this month due to exams :/ But hopefully I will return with a lot of time and new ideas in August so cu then ;) and now enjoy **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Tony was fuming. His Probie was in trouble and no one had the decency to enlighten him. He was HIS probie, HIS partner and HIS friend. Or were they friends? If he really thought about it, he knew next to nothing about his partner. He knew with what he passed his free time. Elf Lording and everything and writing his books. But really knowing him? How he felt about certain things and about his family. Where and how he grew up. It never came to him to ask and now, probie got himself somehow involved with a murder. Damn it! Why couldn't he reach neither Gibbs nor McGee?! He had tried to call them ever since he went down to Abby's lab to look for answers and found her crying:

_"Abs what's wrong?" He tried in a soothing voice._

_"Timmy is in trouble."_

_"McGee? What did he do? Spilled the coffee from the boss?" Tony joked. But he didn't laugh. Abby was crying so there really was something wrong. She just stared at him angry and shook her head._

_"What's the matter Abs? I haven't seen Gibbs that angry for a long time."_

_"He knew the killer."_

_"Who Gibbs?"_

_"No Tony! Aren't you listening? McGee knew the killer or rather the killer knew McGee. His address is in the killer's diary."_

_Tony paled. "You sure Abs?"_

_"No Tony I am making those things up!" she spat sarcastically._

_"Well but that doesn't mean Probie knows him, right? That only proves, it was the other way around."_

_"He had McGee's knife."_

_"You sure it's his?"_

_She nodded. "McGee knows him and what is worse he lied to Gibbs about it, he can't lie to Gibbs! He is Timmy, Timmy doesn't lie, Tony! Gibbs was really mad."_

_"He convinced us he had eaten something bad." Tony recalled. "Well at least we know now why McGee acted weird at the crime scene. He really must have cared for John Doe if his reaction was that strong."_

_He winced as Abby slapped him. "Au!"_

_"Don't say something like that! McGee would never befriend a killer!"_

_Tony just laughed. "Really Abs? What about Amanda, or that one time this girl used him to get back to her father, or..."_

_"It's alright Tony I get it." she stopped him. "What I meant was – he wouldn't do it knowingly-. He only thinks the best of everyone."_

_"So who is he? John Doe?"_

_"I don't know, he doesn't seem to exist. His fingerprints didn't match. I searched in every database for a DNA match, nothing, even his picture didn't come up with results, he doesn't seem to have a drivers license. I don't know what to do next."_

_"Well we could ask McGee." Tony stated the obvious._

_"Gibbs went to him, they don't answer their phones."_

_"Hopefully Gibbs hasn't killed him."_

_"Don't say something like that!"_

_"Sorry Abs. But really, if McGee was friends with him, he could have known him longer, maybe MIT? Or longer even maybe they went to the same school or from an online game..." Tony mused, but Abby wasn't listening anymore, she was furiously typing on her keyboard. Searching for graduation pictures of Timothy McGee. Tony just shrugged and left. Even though he had calmed down Abby, he himself was fuming, why hadn't he seen earlier that his Probie had known the killer._

* * *

Now Tony was in front of Gibbs house, after he had checked McGees apartment and didn't find anyone there. Gibbs car was parked in the drive way. He debated if he should go inside and demand answers. But the fact that Gibbs brought McGee home with him left him sweating and ice cold at the same time, the boss would only do this if there really was something wrong. He was afraid of what it was. So he sat there in his car and searched for the courage to go in there and face whatever there was to face.

* * *

Inside the house Tim was sitting awkwardly in his boss' cellar with a glass of bourbon in his hands. Not that it would have any affect on him, he couldn't get drunk from that little alcohol. It would need a lot more to calm him, but Gibbs didn't know that, and so he had accepted the offer of a drink.

His boss had been staring at him for fifteen minutes straight now and neither man had said a word.

"What are you afraid of?" Gibbs finally ended the silence. "And don't say you are not afraid. Because I can see it."

McGee didn't know how to answer. Yes, he was afraid. Afraid that his team came behind his secret. Afraid that they would not believe him thinking he was crazy or that they would see him as a freak. He was afraid for their lives if they really found out. He also was afraid of telling his father. Knowing that Gibbs would stare at him until he did answer him, McGee looked him straight in the eye and said.

"There is no one who is threatening me." He hoped he was convincing. It was not a lie at least and Gibbs seemed to recognize it as the truth, but still.

"That wasn't what I've asked. What are you afraid of?"

Now McGee was afraid of Gibbs, the man never spoke in that tone unless there really was something wrong.

"I'm afraid of Callon being accused of murder, even though he would never kill without a cause, that just isn't him." Tim finally admitted with a small voice.

"If he isn't the killer, then we are going to find out, but we need to know more about your friend."

"B-boss I can't tell you more."

"McGee you are withholding information and you knowingly hinder this investigation by doing so. I don't have to tell you that this is against the law."

McGee paled. He knew that it was against the law, but doing as Gibbs wished was against the law too...

Gibbs sighed. " McGee, you know, you can tell me here in private. There is no one here that will listen into it."

McGee's head snapped up. "That is why you brought me here? To interrogate me? So you are not concerned about my safety after all. I should have known." It somehow hurt to know the truth, he never was good enough for anyone. Not as an elf and not as a man.

"I am concerned, Tim. This isn't like you. There has to be someone threatening you and if not you, then the people that you love. Tell me, let me help you. You are not alone."

"I can't tell you boss! Don't you understand? I can't tell anyone about it, they will kill you!"

There it was out, he had said it. And now that he had told his boss, he knew Gibbs would never let it go. Gibbs was shocked but didn't let it show. So someone threatened his family. He had to know who and why and put an end to it, at once. Not just for Tim but for all of them.

* * *

Tony still sat in his car and just was about to drive away, when is phone rang. Without looking on the caller Id he answered.

"DiNozzo."

While he listened to the person on the other line his eyes grew wider and his face paler. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Yes Director I am at Gibbs'. Yes I think so. Understood, Director."

With a shaking hand he disconnected the call. Never in his life did he have to do, what he was about to do now. For a moment he contemplated to just turn around and tell the director to do it himself, but he couldn't ignore a direct order.

And so he got out of the car and went into Gibbs' house. He heard Gibbs and Probie talk down in the cellar. With a deep breath he entered the cellar.

McGee having the best ears had already heard Tony entering the house and wasn't surprised to see him, neither was Gibbs, although not because of his hearing..

"About time DiNozzo, go call Bishop and..."

But he stopped when he saw Tony's face.

"What's wrong?"

But Tony ignored him and went straight to McGee, looking into his partner's big green eyes.

"McGee, you are under arrest!"


End file.
